


A Code Waiting to be Cracked

by 13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis (imperiousheiress)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, don't ask me, some kind of private school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperiousheiress/pseuds/13th_Doctor_of_the_Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is an enigma to all but the few he has let get close to him, but that doesn't stop him from being of the most speculated about subjects in school. No wonder Q is so fascinated by the senior when he gets there: all he ever hears about is James Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Code Waiting to be Cracked

Q would argue that from the moment he stepped into the cold, unfeeling tile prison of MI6, he knew James Bond. Or, at least, he knew who he was. The mysterious senior was all anyone ever talked about, it seemed. The day he arrived, no one even paid him any mind, despite the fact that he was an 18 year old entering into senior-level courses in the middle of the semester. Because James Bond had just returned after disappearing without warning a week ago and everyone was in an uproar trying to speculate on what he’d been doing, with whom, and where. He was kind of grateful, because the distraction had kept him from garnering any negative attention. At the same time, he’d not gotten positive attention either, however. Although Q wasn’t really fond of people, he still needed contacts, and he’d hoped to gain some insight early to determine who could be his most valuable informants. But, no, all he heard, over and over again, was the same name. James Bond.

So that night, he looked him up. He dove into his personal copy of the school’s database, which he’d set up months before of course, and from the small picture of him that accompanied his profile, Q could sort of tell why all the girls in the school seemed to want to shag him. All the usual medical information was present (he was in top condition), along with basic reports, and an interesting military status that was strongly lacking any specificity. The only other thing that caught his attention was the fact that Bond seemed to be totally impervious to punishment or any kind of negative consequence. If he’d really been gone for the last week, there was no record of it, and it obviously wasn’t just because no one noticed.

The second day of classes, he was adopted by Eve Moneypenny, a woman he immediately decided he would never cross, despite her innocently sweet outwards appearance. He was fairly certain if he were to attempt anything, she could easily and creatively dispose of him without anyone ever finding out. He wished he could say that she was an asset to him, but the truth was that from day one, she was the one pulling the strings. There were few people who Q could view as equals, and she was one of them. Unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately?) this was accompanied by a sentimental attachment to the fearsome woman.

She then introduced him to Alec Trevelyan, whom Q quickly learned was the best friend of the ever elusive James Bond. Ridiculously, Q found himself honestly surprised that the man had friends – people who he let get close to him. He’d been expecting a colder, more uncaring figure – the man who was already revered as if he were a god, it seemed didn’t act like one.

Despite somehow finding himself within the circle to which James Bond was also apparently a part, it was weeks before he got to meet the man himself. Up until that point, he’d only seen him on one other occasion – when Eve’s car had been towed, and she’d called him to pick her up. He’d come screeching up to the curb in his sleek Aston Martin, and Q had locked eyes with the enigma for what had seemed like an eternity through the open windows.

Just that brief, distant encounter had left him reeling.

Their formal meeting occurred when Q was pulled out of a lecture by none other than the second-in-command of the school, Tanner, who simply walked in in the middle of the professor’s dragging speech, and escorted him to the office of the Headmaster herself, a woman known simply as M, who was the only person in the school more known and less seen than James Bond himself. And when he stepped into the room, he found himself face-to-face with both of them.

Despite the serious atmosphere, Q couldn’t help but grin.

“Mr Bond, we meet at last. We have a lot to talk about.”


End file.
